Contract Love
by Savii
Summary: After the war Draco become penniless, he decided to sell manor. Everything was fine until Draco wanted to buy it back. Out of everyone, Harry Potter is the current owner; He told Draco if he wants the manor back he have to work for it.... HPDM


**Title: **Contract Love

**Authoress**: Savvi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. They clearly belong to J.K Rowling.

**Summary: **After the war Draco become penniless, he decided to sell manor and use the money to try and cure his mother. Everything was fine until Draco want to buy it back. Out everyone, Harry Potter is the current owner; Harry told Draco if he wants the manor back he will have to work for it. Draco wasn't sure if he sure be afraid when there a smirk on Harry face.

**Note:** Um...Hey guys, this is a sightly a different style of writing compare to my last story. I got this idea from watching a Korean Drama Series 'Full House' but it is not going to fellow it to closely.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Chapter 1: Life plan changes. **

Draco could not believe that his whole entire world is falling apart. Now that the war is finally over he thought that he's finally free from that Dark Lord and is able to live peacefully with his mother however that is not the case.

He had received a letter in the morning and been staring at it since it arrived. Draco could not believe the words that he had read. The letter stated that all property are seized and the bank account is still currently frozen. They even had the guts to asked him not to keep bugging that about this matter. The only thing that remains in Draco name was the Manor only because they were unable to take it.

Draco has been sitting in his father old work room since morning trying desperately to find a way to access his account. He couldn't believe that the ministry has steep so low. They had tried to throw him and his mother in Azkaban but failed and had been trying to cut him off his account for the past year and had finally succeeded. With the ministry blocking him from accessing his account, he's will soon start to run out of money to pay for his mother medical bill. He needs to find another way to pay the bill and need a solution fast.

He did not finish his education and going back to Hogwarts is not an option. Looking for a job in this town is also out of the question, who would want to hire a Malfoy now. Lucius had dragged the family name down to the ground and into the mud. The name Malfoy use to have so much influence, power and respect now it mean nothing and it anger Draco to no end. He had promised himself that he will bring back the glory that his name once held, until then he need to keep low and wait.

As a child he often watched his father work in this very room, his father always appear to be strong and powerful. There was not a problem his father cannot solve. He grew up wanted to make his father proud but at this moment, thinking for his father made him feel so frustrated, he is in this mess only because of his father foolish mistake.

Draco refuses to lose to the ministry, he knows that they want to seize all of his property but they only have the power to freeze everything. One more mistake from him could cost him everything. However his problem does not end there, his mother being currently mentally ill and she needs treatment right away. He need cure his mother first before starting other battle with the ministry.

"Master Draco." interrupted a house elf. Draco didn't even notice when the house elf entered the room until it spoke. "Nip is so sorry to trouble you sir, however Madam is now awake sir and once again had asked Nip to look for Master Lucius and Nip tired to tell Madam that the late Master had passed away but madam started yelling sir. Nip doesn't know what to do sir." said Nip in an uncertain tone. He didn't want to interrupt his master but he doesn't know what else to do.

"It's okay Nip, I will attend to Mother right away, it was good of you to inform me about mother." replied Draco. He may share many of the same view as his late father however when it comes to house elves Draco doesn't see eye to eye.

Nip had looked after him when he was a child and in some way he feels an attachment to this house elf. The house elf had taken care of him and made sure he was safe. He had gain Draco trusts since he was a child and had not lost it yet.

"Master is so kind to Nip, Nip is so very grateful. Nip will inform Madam straight away." replied Nip, before he vanished.

Draco had look at the letter once again before putting it down on the desk and then he picked up other pamphlet. He stared at it intently before he put it back down.

"I guess there no other way, Paris is not a bad place" said Draco to himself.

Draco finally stood up and was about to head toward his mother's room until he caught his own reflection in the mirror. He can't believe how horrible he looks; he had made sure he looked presentable and masked his face before leaving the room. He feels that there no need to make his mother worry.

As Draco walk closer to his mother bedroom, he could hear her demanding to see her husband. It hurt him to know that since his father's death, his mother no longer can handle reality. It appears that his mother's bloodline contains some veela blood.

A healer had commented that the veela blood must be active and since Lucius was her mate, she feels like her life is becoming overwhelming. The veela is agonizing over the death of her mate. Since she not a pure vela she won't died from it but there may be a chance that it will drive her insane. However there is a small percent chance that it can be cure however that requires a large amount of galleons and moving to France.

When Draco entered his mother's room, he couldn't believe the state that his mother is in. As each day past, his offend question his mother sanity. The only option left was to sell the manor.

--

The Grimmauld Place seems to be forgotten after the war. The only person that lives here is Harry but he is rarely there. After the war, Harry has been trying to round up all the deatheater and now that task is nearly complete he decided to be selfish for once.

He had invited his two best friends over to tell them about his plan for the next few years. Harry realise what he thought was a simple conversation, ended up being something more complex. Hermione and Ron, who has been his best mate since first year, can't seem to understand that he doesn't want to be an auror.

They had arrived in the morning and everything seems fine. They were catching up with each other in the family room like normal until Harry informed them about his plan. Since then Harry and Hermione were at each other throats.

He been fighting for his life, year after year since he entered Hogwarts and he's sick and tired of seeing the sight of blood and death. For the first time in Harry life he wanted to do something just for him and he's not going to even let his best friend take that away from him.

"Hermione please just listen to me for moment." begged Harry. Harry had informed his friend about his choice in the morning and now it is close to lunch time and Hermione can't seem to let it go.

"Okay, I just don't understand Harry, you wanted to be an auror for years, why all of a sudden did you change your mind?" demand Hermione. She can't seem to accept the fact that Harry suddenly want to throw his life away.

"I've seen too many deaths Hermione, all of my entire life I done everything that everyone had asked from me. I cook and clean for my aunt and uncle. I finally kill Voldemort once and for all, for Dumbledore. Plus I spend the last year running around catching, any deatheater that weren't in Azkaban for the ministry and now I want to do something for myself. I already lost Ginny because I didn't have time for her... **MERLIN** I didn't even had time for myself." said Harry in a frustrated tone. He knows that Hermione is only looking out for him, but he starting to feel as if she want to dictate his life.

"Is this about Ginny, Harry?" asked Hermione. She always wonders why Harry didn't seem to be so upset when those two broke up. Can it be that Harry never showed how much it upset him?

"No, but it was a wakeup call, for once in my life I want to do something for me. I truly feel free when I'm flying." whispered Harry.

"But what kind of life would that be, a Quidditch player Harry? It so dangerous and I thought that you didn't like the attention." pleaded Hermione.

"I don't want the attention but after trying so hard to keep my name from appearing in the newspaper, it is still there." said Harry with a pause "Why should I let them stop me from doing what I wanted to do and as for it being dangerous, I been in danger all my life, I'm sure I will survive a few broken bone here and there."

"What about your future?" asked Hermione "That not a real job."

"I won't be a Quidditch player forever, it just what I want to do for the moment." replied Harry and then turn to look at Ron for some support.

"Ron says something to Harry please?" Hermione notice that Harry was looking at Ron, and hope that maybe he will listen if Ron agrees with her.

"Harry" started Ron but pause for a few second to try and think about what he should say. "If this is what you truly want then I will support you."

"RON!" shouted Hermione as she sent a death stare his way.

"What, don't look that me that way, you have heard all of the reason Harry has given you, I know that you are worry... BUT I also know you want Harry to be happy, right?"

"Of course I do!" shouted Hermione "I want harry to be happy"

"Then let it go." said Ron.

"But...but...FINE THEN" said Hermione at last " However before I let it go, I still want to say that I don't like to idea of you travelling all over the place. You spend last year running around with Ron and just when I thought that we can hang out together again, you going to be a Quidditch player and travel the world. Will we never have time together again?" whispered Hermione at the very end.

"Hermione is that why you're so against it?" asked Harry as he watched Hermione very carefully. Hermione nodded and her eye started to become watery.

"Shss Hermione." whispered Harry as he wrapped his arm around her. "Quidditch season does not go on forever, and I will always come home."

"About home Harry, have you decided where to live yet? Since you kill Voldemort, we've been all over the place. Now that you're not living with your aunt and uncle and you have said that this place brings up bad memories, so where are you going to live mate?" asked Ron. "You know mum would love for you to stay with us?"

Most people would have been jealous to see other man wraps his arm around their girlfriend but Ron only see a brother hugging his sister. After the war, Ron had become more mature. He no longer feels a need to prove himself to anyone. The war taught him to never let any petty thing interfere with his relationship with his friend and family.

"Thanks Ron, but I wanted to find a place for myself" replied Harry. "I want somewhere private and I don't want your family to be bugged by reporters all the time." said Harry.

"Do you need any help?" asked Hermione and Ron at the same time.

"It's okay; I already got someone to look for a place for me. I don't want anyone to know that I'm looking for a place plus I too busy to look for it myself anyway. Once he will find a reasonable place he will show it to me in pensieve." explained Harry.

Before Harry could finish what he was saying an unfamiliar owl was pecking on the window. Harry had let go of Hermione and open a window to let it in. The owl had flown right in and dropped the letter beside Harry before resting by the window wait for a replied.

Harry picked up the letter and smile after knowing what it contains.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I believe I found you a perfect home. I have attached a few photos with the letter. If you approve of this properly I will handle all the paper work right away. I believe that this properly won't be available for long._

_The owl will wait for a replied._

_Kanda_

Hermione and Ron both look at Harry as if asking what going on.

"I guess I may find a property sooner than I think, I would. Could you guys wait for a moment?" asked Harry.

They both nodded their head and watch Harry look through the photo and wrote a quick replied and then handled it to the owl.

"Harry didn't you say something about a pensieve?" asked Hermione.

"I only wrote that I will meet him in an hour and look through his pensieve, to see if I really want to buy this properly." answered Harry.

"That a pretty big home Harry." remarked Ron.

"I know but I feel as if that house is the right one." said Harry as he looked longingly at the pictures.

"Guy all this talking made me hungry let's have lunch" demanded Ron.

Harry and Hermione look at each other and smiled. No matter how grown up Ron became when it comes to food he will never change.

--

**Extra Note:** What do you guys think so far? I looking for a beta for this story, so if anyone interest please sent me an email.


End file.
